This invention relates generally to orthopedic braces and particularly to braces for bone joints including means to selectively control the amount of extension that the joint is permitted to undergo when wearing the brace.
It is a common practice today to utilize orthopedic braces as a means for promoting the healing of injury to a person's bone, joint or connective tissue. Such devices provides stabilization and support to the joint during the healing process. Moreover, such devices can be used to provide stabilization or support to an otherwise healthy joint, but one subjected to various adnormal stresses, such as could occur during athletic endeavors.
Many braces are disclosed in the patent literature and many are available commercially. Examples of prior art knee other joint braces are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,977 (Mauldin, et al), 4,372,298 (Lerman), 4,407,276 (Bledsoe), 4,481,941 (Rolfes), 4,487,200 (Feanny, et al), 4,493,316 (Read, et al), 4,503,846 (Martin), and 4,531,515 (Rolfes).
For many applications it is desirable to in some way limit the range of motion permitted by the brace. Typically this is accomplished by providing some type of adjustment means to limit the degree that the knee can be flexed. The patents listed above disclose various means for accomplishing the control of the range of knee movement in flexion. In addition to controlling the range of knee movement in flexion, it is also frequently desirable to provide means to control the range of knee movement in extension, that is the extent to which the knee can be straightened (the maximum angle between a longitudinal axis extending through the calf portion of the leg and a longitudinal axis extending through the thigh portion of the leg) so as to prevent hyperextension of the knee.
Heretofore, the prior art braces have not provided a simply, reliable, yet effective means for controlling the range of knee movement in extension to one of several selectable angles.